Hate Me
by darkwight
Summary: Renji/Yylfordt. Events based on an AU-type Role Play. Will turn into smut. Enjoy.
1. Words

It was no secret that the blonde was jealous of Renji. Not only did the the red-haired shinigami end his life but now he'd practically stole Grimmjow from him. Yylfordt held no romantic feelings for his Master; he loved Grimmjow like an older brother. He'd been a better sibling and friend to him than Szayel ever was. One would say the man developed a bit of a Brother Complex.

Lately the Sexta Espada had preferred the company of a Shinigami over him. Their friendship ate at his very soul. The Fraccion felt that no one was serving of Grimmjow's friendship accept him. He was the one most Loyal to him, the one who stood besides him for years on end. The Fraccion's hatred towards him didn't stem from jealously alone or the fact that he was once an enemy. It stemmed from the shame that Renji brought upon him. Renji was the first man to ever hand him a loss; the first man to not only kill him but humiliate him in the process. That day, Yylfordt let Grimmjow down and left his King in solitude; the greatest sin a Knight could ever commit. And the red-head was responsible. He'd never be able to live that shame down, nor forget it…sometimes it even haunted his dreams.

The only way to atone for his sins was so expunge the man responsible.

Any time the two ran into each other one could feel the tension between them in the air. The 6th Division Lieutenant refused to take on the older Granz. He had defeated him once and he could surely do it again. There would be no point to it and he just wanted to avoid him. As much as Renji tried to avoid Yylfordt, it was inevitable that they'd encounter each other eventually. They attended the same school after all. Today, the two males accidentally collided in the hallway. The Blonde dropped the novel he was reading in the process causing him to lash out in anger at the Shinigami. Renji tried apologizing and even wished to make peace, but the Bull was as stubborn as ever.

"Look, Yylfordt, it's clear that you don't want anything to do with me. You say you want me dead but that's not going to happen. How about I just stay away from you and you stay away from me. Will that make everything better?" He just needed to figure out what do to, and keep the other calm and relaxed. Starting a fight would be the worse thing to happen especially since he didn't want to get kicked out of the Academy. As long as he kept a level head, everything would be fine.

"You want to make everything better? For starters, how about you go lay down in a ditch and die like all stray hounds do? _I want you gone. _I want you dead and out of my hair for good! You got that?" It was clear that the Shinigami was trying his best to be nice. But Yylfordt just wasn't having it. He didn't want to make a peace. "I think I may have to settle for the latter. A lot of people may have a big problem if something bad happened to ya." Yylfordt couldn't help but grin at the thought of slitting the tattooed man's neck in his sleep. He didn't care if it would upset Grimmjow or his heaps of friends here. He just wanted him dead.

Once again the red-head found himself mentally sighing as the blond grinned. He could only imagine all the terrible things the Arrancar was thinking of. But he wasn't fully annoyed because Yylfordt sort of agreed with the terms. Renji just wished the other wouldn't hate him so much then the Lieutenant would be a bit more happy with their agreement that existed as of now. He wasn't sure how long the other could keep this up. "Well I'm glad you agree…kind of. But anyways let's shake on it at least."

Yylfordt simply stared at the hand extended to him and broke out into laughter. Was he serious? Did Renji really think that they would shake hands? "Tch….I'm not shaking your fucking hand. Who do you take me to be? Some kind of whiny sap like you? Hmph you really are bitch-made, Renji….its disgusting to know my Master prefers the company of someone so…so…low and spineless. Screw you and your deal. Just stay the fuck out of my way."

"Tsk." Now the red head was pissed with the blond. Seriously the other just wanted to tick him off with his unnecessary words. His dull nails dug into his palms as they turned into fist at his sides. He was considering of hitting the Arrancar right in the jaw to just shut his trap up. "Yylfordt, you're the biggest asshole I've ever met! And it's taking me a lot of energy not to knock you down on your ass." The fukutaicho said before taking a quick in take of air then releasing it. Just saying a few choice words almost prompted him to punch the Hollow. He needed to be the bigger man in this situation, so he couldn't fall for the other's trap. "But you know what, maybe it's my fault. I'm trying to be nice to a boulder, fully knowing it's not gonna budge."

"Tell me something I don't know." The Blonde chuckled and took a step forward; their faces inches apart. "You wanna knock me on my ass? By all means, go ahead, Brother. Please….I want you to do it. C'mon…show me what you're made of. You killed me before after all…c'mon take me out again! Break out that gigai and show me how much stronger you've gotten!" A small noise of anticipation played at the base of his throat, wanting…no,_ needing_ Renji to raise his fists to him.


	2. Awaken

"But you won't will you? You're too focused on being the bigger man….Or maybe you're just a coward. I'm not saying that you're afraid of me, per say….but you're afraid to step down to my level and learn somethin' about yourself. Truth is…You're a killer just like me, Renji. A fighter. A Soldier! You and I both know you succumb to the Madness in the heat of battle just like any other. You don't wanna feel that ecstasy again? Do you? _Why_? Because you're afraid!" Yylfordt wanted to say all the right words. So far, things were going in his favor. He had angered Renji just as he wanted, but it still wanted enough. _He needed more. _

Brown eyes narrowed at the other has he stepped closer; Yylfordt was challenging him. Normally Renji would slap himself for starting something, but not this time. He truly didn't regret his words nor was he going to regret any of the things he was about to do. Even though he knew that it would prompt the other to go over the edge, he did not care. "It would be pointless to show you power that someone such as yourself isn't prepared for. It would be mere child's play to show you seventeen months of training! I would be just wasting my time with a low level Arrancar like you." Those words just flicked something in his mind on.

"I can't lie to you Yylfordt. What you say is true, I am scared. I'm scared to turn into a monster that has a thirst for blood; that sweet divine forbidden liquid. Just seeing my enemy crumble before me painted in the color is such a bliss its self." The male's finger twitched inching towards his pants pocket, knowing what he needed to get out of his gigai was there. He was slowly getting angry and he knew it, but the urge to stop was slipping away and a challenging grin split across Renji's features.

"I'm starting to think you would look rather nice painted in red again Yylfordt~ And maybe this time I can see the terror in your eyes as I cut you down."

It would be safe to say that the blonde was truly as messed up as his younger brother because something inside of Yylfordt had awakened. It was Lust. A Granz was famous for two traits and that was their affinity for Madness and Pleasure. Something about the words that left the Shinigami's lips turned him on. The Fraccion never really had a sexual preference. He enjoyed having both a male or female in his bed; it didn't really matter to him as long as they had a hole for him to fuck. Just thinking about ravaging him made his dick hard.

Luckily the two males where right outside of Yylfordt's dorm. Without another word the Hollow's hand darted out, clutching Renji by the throat and slammed him against the wall. "I like the way you talk, _Dog_. Maybe before I decorate this hall with your innards, I'll have some fun with you..."


	3. The Hunt

"_Why the hell is he looking at me like th-?" _The 6th Division Captain's train of thought was interrupted when the crazed bull slammed him to the wall. Immediately one hand clutched at the blonde's arm and the other went into his pocket to reach the gikon. All need needed to do now was get the damn piece of candy to his mouth and he could destroy this lowly being. But of course Yylfordt wouldn't let that happen. The Shinigami's back connected with the wall again causing him to drop the spherical object on the ground and before he could even register, the Fraccion was pulling him into his dorm.

"_How...is he so strong? He's in a Gigai!" _The red-haired male mused to himself. He had heard rumors that the Arrancar's gigai operated differently than theirs did. A shinigami's gigai made them human in every way shape and form, but it seemed that the stories were true that the Arrancars still possessed a good amount of their physical strength inside the vessel.

"YYLFORDT, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?_"_ Renji said as he crashed into the kitchen counter. _"Is he? Really going to try and screw me?" _Right now, the Shinigami was literally powerless. Not only was he being overpowered but but he was stuck inside the Bull's domain. He couldn't let this happen, he'd fight until he couldn't anymore if that's what it took.

The second Renji crashed into the counter, Yylfordt kicked the door closed and made his way towards him, a smile plasted on his face. The slightly taller male boxed his prey in; the look of fear on his face prominent. _"Looks like he isn't too keen on the idea of getting his ass rammed...Oh well!"_

The slender hand wrapped around the other's throat again. The Fraccion forced his body against the tattooed male, pressing his back into the edge of counter. He ground his pelvis against Renji's groin, the delicious friction felt like pure ecstasy, turning him on even more. "I take it that you're a Virgin, huh?"

"If course I am...I'm not gay!" The words shot from his mouth laced with venom. Renji wriggled around trying to make it difficult as possible for Yylfordt to get anything going. Maybe if he tried hard enough he'd give up. The red-head raised his free hand, socking his tormenter in the jaw. The blonde staggered a few steps back and the Lieutenant lunged for the door but to no avail, the Hollow grabbed him by his blazer.

"You're really making this harder than it needs to be, Hound~" The taste of his own blood, filled the Arrancar's mouth, fueling his need. Renji slipped out of the jacket and threw a kick at the blond but he easily dodged it. The back of the Fraccion's hand flew across the other's face, making him lean lazily against asmall table used for dining. Yylfordt took this time to shrug off his blazer and undo his tie. The scent of more blood bombarded his senses as he witnessed the crimson fluid drip from Renji's lips._ "Ohh...I can practically taste it..." _ Nonchalantly, the blonde made his way over to the Shinigami who was having trouble picking himself up off the floor, grabbed him by the collar and lifted him to his feet. Before speaking he delivered a head-butt to his tattooed forehead.

"Ya done struggling, now?"


	4. Dominated

"No. I'm not!" Renji attempted to throw another punch, only to have it blocked. The next thing he knew, his back smacked against the flat surface of the table and his brown eyes were looking at the ceiling and then they moved back to Yylfordt who's violet gaze was hungrily glued to his crotch. Those same slender digits undid Renji's pants and he was really starting to dread the fact that he didn't wear a belt today. "Why are you do...Gahh!" The lieutenant felt the Arrancar's hand wrapped around his cock, for some reason his body reacted pleasurably to it, regardless of how much he didn't want to feel the it. The other's soft hand massaged the shaft, and for a second Renji was lost in the haze. Deep in the burrows of his mind he battled with the conflict between both of his heads.

"Oh...look, you finally stopped fighting back. Smart move...I grew tired of beating the shit out of you..." Yylfordt said, feeling the Shinigami grow stiffer in his hand. "By the looks of it, you're just as fucked up as I am...you're actually getting hard~ Though there aren't many who can resist the touch of a Granz. Its only natural for you to feel this way..."

The older Granz let go of Renji's member and his hands ripped the male's button-up shirt off, tugging it off him roughly. He was surprised the bastard had given in so easily, he'd expect a bit more fight out of him. "That's right..." His hands ran along the tattooed abdomen. "Be a good little Bitch for me..."

At the sound of those last words, the Shinigami snapped back from his daze to find out that he was nearly naked in front of his enemy. Without a word, Renji's leg stretched forward, kicking the sex-driven Arrancar in the chest with everything he had. He reveled at the way Yylfordt connected with the floor; the large thump was music to his ears. Immediately the red-haired male reached for his pants that were falling down, trying to put them back on, but that was a grave mistake. Suddenly he felt the air leave his lungs and he bent over in pain as he felt the blonde's fist dig into his stomach.

Yylfordt turned his prey around, his hand running along the other's spine until he reached his scarlet red hair. Due to their constant fighting, the red locks worked their way out the ponytail and they fell past his shoulders and down his back. "You know...red was always my favorite color..." The Fraccion undid his belt and pants, pulling out his cock which was already hard. He felt Renji move again, but his hand dug into that long hair powered his head down onto the table, dazing him. Quickly, the blonde spat on his palm and rubbed it along his shaft, lubricating himself. It would be no fun going in dry. "Well...brace yourself...this might hurt a bit."


	5. Broken

"N-No...Gaaaaahh." The 6th Division Lieutenant's nails dug into the wood as Yylfordt entered him. His cock pushed through the ring of muscles with little ease...it was so painful. "Yylfordt...I promise...I will kill you when this is over. J-Just you wait..." Another groan tore from his throat when the blonde pushed in deeper and finally began to roll his hips. The moans that bellowed from the Arrancar's mouth was enough to make him sick.

"Mmm...you're so tight and you feel so amazing, Renji..." A lust filled laugh passed his lips. As he brought up the speed he could feel the muscles inside the man relaxing, adjusting to his length and no longer rejecting him. Slender digits lost themselves in the Shinigami's mane, gripping and pulling at the crimson hair painfully. His violet eyes widened in surprise when he heard a small moan escape the man below him. "Oh? Did you just...**moan**? You sick little fuck, I knew you were liking this..."

"_What is wrong with me? Why can't I control myself...My body...This pleasure...I can't deny it no matter how much I try..." _Another small cry escaped the tattooed male when his musings game to a pause. This was so embarrassing; it was shameful and humiliating. Here Yylfordt was, forcing himself upon him and he was enjoying it. Renji never thought that he he'd turn out to be a masochist. He wanted nothing more than for this to end, he wished that it was a nightmare he would wake up from any moment now. "G-Go to Hell!"

"Ha! Don't get angry with me because you're a dirty little mutt, ya masochist." The blonde licked his lips. "Let's see how you really sound, shall we?" Yylfordt set his hips at an angle, aiming for Renji's prostate. "Ahhh there it is..." He reared his hips back and gripped the man's waist and went back to work. The Fraccion's cock pummeled the sensitive gland and at the same time he removed his hand from the other's hair and wrapped it around his neglected member. The long drawn out moan that filled the room was sweetest thing Yylfordt heard in his entire existence. It seemed Renji was enjoying himself more than the Hollow realized. "That's right...Howl for me, Dog!"

"Mmm...Fuck you..." Was all Renji managed to say as waves of pleasure overcame his entire being. As the Bull continued to pound into him, Renji's back arched against his will, welcoming every thrust. The hand around his cock matched each of Yylfordt's strokes, it was becoming even more difficult to keep a clear head. All he could focus on was the impending pleasure._ "I...I'm coming..."_ He wanted to say, but he couldn't give him that satisfaction.

When he felt Renji move with him, a victorious laugh played at the base the Arrancar's throat. He had him. Just like that. This was all to easy and damn was the first part of his revenge so sweet. Now he was having second thoughts on killing the man when he was done. Yylfordt had the ultimate dirt on the Shinigami and surely he'd never let him forget it.

The moans coming from both men, grew louder and and their breathing became rapid. They were both reaching their peak and would stumble off that cliff together. The Fraccion's thrusts became quicker and impatient for he was so close and he needed this orgasm so badly. "FFFFuuuck...Ren..." The blonde's breath struggled to leave his lungs and he felt Renji's seed coat his fist. All at the same time, Yylfordt emptied himself within the Shinigami's core. Both men slowly ground their hips, riding out their orgasms.

Coming down from his high, Renji had begun to feel disgusted with himself. He felt like scum as the blonde's seed dripped between his thighs. Right about now, The Lieutenant wanted to die. He turned around to Yylfordt, who was licking cum off his fingers. His brown eyes were weak and pleading. "Kill me..."

"No." Yylfordt said simply, that cocky smile present. "No...I want you to live with it. Now pull your pants up and get out, ya freak. Call me if you'd like me to humble you some more~"

"_Damn...revenge is so sweet. Though this ain't quite what I had in mind. Who knew he'd be good for nice Hate-Fuck..." _


End file.
